


Completely

by Awhiterain (ywhiterain)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, M/M, Outmaking, Past Maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/Awhiterain
Summary: Based on a LJ rp, but no knowledge of it is necessary. It’s just Zuko and Jet kissing.





	Completely

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know about omashu_mills and want to read this, the basics are that the Avatar cast is out to save a suburban shopping mall instead of the world. Mai and Zuko had been dating for awhile, but recently broke up; meanwhile Jet has been nursing a growing crush and recently confessed his feelings and they've made out a few times.

"I’m glad he’s gone," Jet said with a scowl.

"He's just a kid," Zuko said.

"Then why do you play Go with him?" Jet said, narrowing his eyes and sounding more than a little jealous.

Zuko wasn't quite sure why himself; Aang was just good at not going away. And it was far simpler to just go along with him. And, besides, he wasn't too horrible of a guy to talk to; even if he was friends with that insane ex of Jet's.

"I just do," he muttered, readjusting his glasses.

Jet smirked slightly and leaned over towards Zuko so he was talking into his neck. "You're sexy when you do that with your glasses."

Zuko blushed and turned away. "Don't do that while I'm at work."

"No one is here," Jet said, backing Zuko into the nearby wall.

"For now," Zuko said, his voice high from panic, "but the store is open and - " he was cut off swiftly with a very un-chaste kiss on his mouth.

For a moment, he melted into the kiss. Zuko hadn't exaggerating or lying when he told Jet he was good at kissing. And, right now, he was getting a very good reason why he made out with him in the past few days; despite the fact he wasn't sure of his own feelings.

"Someone could come in at any moment," Zuko said between gasps, as Jet began to kiss down his neck and nip at his throat. 

"You're uncle is gonna be gone for the day," Jet said reasonably.

"Still."

Jet pulled away and said, "The things I do for you."

Zuko was catching his breath as Jet walked towards the door and turned the sign around to where it said 'closed.'

"We can't do that," Zuko said as Jet walked back over to him.

"We just did," Jet said, setting his hands on Zuko's shoulders and easing him on the ground. "I figure you didn't want anyone to happen to see us by looking through the windows."

That was incredibly sweet, and made Zuko flush again. "What about the lights?"

"Good point," Jet said, and then grinned, showing his teeth, "and it's much more fun to kiss in the dark."

"It is?" Zuko said. He didn't have much experience, and for the most part, when he was with Mai, the only thing he really cared about was being with her. He was just learning about things that could make the experience more interesting, if not more enjoyable.

Thinking about this, he missed Jet quickly moved to turn off the light before walking back over to him and swiftly straddling his hips.

"First," Jet said, "the glasses have to go."

Before Zuko could say anything, Jet leaned down and took them off with his teeth. Dizzily, Zuko thought that Jet must have some sort of glasses fetish. And neck one; he added vaguely when Jet began to nibble on his neck again.

'Make sure it doesn't bruise' and 'don't make me make too much noise' were on the tip of his tongue, but Jet began to swirl his tongue on the area of skin he had just been tasting a few minutes ago and Zuko couldn't really remember why he wanted to say those things. Instead, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Jet's neck, urging him on.

Jet made a pleased sound, a bit like a purr. Like a tiger, Zuko reasoned with what little of his brain that was still functioning.

"You," Jet said huskily, lifting up his head and shifting one of his legs so that one of his knees was between Zuko's legs, "are perfect."

"I'm not!" Zuko said and cursed himself for his voice coming out high.

Jet smiled at him. A kind of smile he'd given Zuko before but he'd only just recently realized what it meant. It was tender and hopeful and while totally not Jet at all seemed to suit him.

Zuko had never seen him smile like that to anyone else before.

Maybe he didn't know what he was doing, Zuko thought, as he pulled Jet back down to continue kissing, but he was starting to think it wasn't a bad thing, completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic is okay but my makeout game wasn’t hot enough a decadeish ago to put it on main.


End file.
